


We Finally Did It

by IAmAfrica



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, I don’t really know what to tag, M/M, The major character death is just because both Marv and Whiz passed away, because it’s set in 2011, but if you want some Chardelia engagement this is the place, so I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAfrica/pseuds/IAmAfrica
Summary: They’re finally allowed to marry. They just wish that their friends could have the same.





	We Finally Did It

**_June 24th, 2011_ **

**_————_ **

Charlotte ran into her and Cordelia’s room, leaving the television on. The news story about the Marriage Equality Act had just finished. The act had been signed. It had been about twenty years ago that she and her girlfriend had bought engagement rings... just waiting for the chance to wear them. Finally, now was the chance. The doctor opened her bedside drawer, being met with the small, but pretty black box that sat inside. She could hardly see it due to the tears in her eyes. As soon as she turned around, she was met with the sight of Cordelia in the doorway, holding the same black box. She had kept it with her cooking supplies, because she knew it would be safer there as opposed to her extremely messy bedside drawer. “Who’s gonna ask?” Cordelia asked playfully, letting out a small giggle. “I don’t think the question even needs to be asked.. obviously the answer from both of us is going to be ‘yes’,” Charlotte replied, getting a nod of agreement from the blonde, who had practically run into her, pulling her into a tight hug. They were lucky they had aged well. “I love you so, so much..” Charlotte mumbled into her fiancée’s hair, feeling tears streaming down her face. She was both happy, and sad. Happy that she could finally marry the love of her life (though they’d have to wait until the act took effect..), but sad that it had to be so late in their lives. “I love you more,” Cordelia replied, moving away to press fluttering kisses all over the other woman’s face. They put the rings on each other’s finger, and spent a few minutes being completely lovey-dovey. Eventually, when they had calmed down, Charlotte spotted the collage of polaroids they had hung up at the other side of the room, in plain sight for anyone to see. It was framed in a heart, and had multiple pictures of Whizzer and Marvin. She sat down on the bed, burying her face in her hands. This time, she was crying out of pure sadness and grief. “We would have been on the phone with them, right now.” She said shakily. Cordelia knew exactly what, or rather who, the other was talking about. She glanced to the collage, breaking down into tears as well. She sat beside her fiancée, letting the woman wrap her arms around her. “They’d be pretending that they weren’t crying.” The blonde said softly, turning so she could see the pictures. “But we’d see right through that. And Whizzer would probably start bitching about how Marvin is not allowed to pick out a suit for both our wedding, and theirs.” She let out a weak laugh, wiping her eyes. “And we wouldn’t hear from them for about a day. We both know they’d be locking themselves away in their bedroom to have a certain type of marathon.” Charlotte added, wiping her eyes as well. Slowly, the women were finding joy, instead of sorrow in their words. “And they’d propose at every single restaurant, just to get free champagne.” Cordelia knew this was a fact. Whizzer had mentioned it to her on one of their shopping trips. “I miss them so much..” “Me too, baby. We all do. They didn’t deserve what life threw at them.”

**————**

The women approached the shared gravestone, that had been placed when Marvin passed, in replacement for Whizzer’s singular one. It was beautiful. There was no trace of religious symbols... since the men had been far from religious. Instead, the stone was embellished with swirls, and floral patterns. A red rose was placed in the holder on each side of the stone. It still seemed unreal for both Charlotte and Cordelia to see their best friend’s names printed on a gravestone. It still seemed absolutely unfair. “We did it.” Cordelia whispered, brushing her withering fingers over both of the names. “We finally did it.” Of course, by ‘we’... she had meant everyone who had been fighting for such a simple right. Whether it be political, or simply bringing it up at a family dinner. Charlotte nodded, wrapping her arms around her lover from behind. She couldn’t find the willpower to speak. Little did they know, that their friends were on the other side of the stones in the exact same position, Marvin behind Whizzer, holding the man close. Both wore the matching promise rings that they had given each other while they were still alive. Both were crying. “We did it..” The shorter man mumbled, in a tone of utter disbelief. Whizzer, on the other hand, was feeling complete joy, his no longer existent heart filling with pride. He gave a small nod of agreement, before replying to his lover, “We finally did it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So if you’re wondering Whiz and Marv are cute little spirits or something, living out their days being happy together :) this somehow gives me comfort even though I’m not religious oof


End file.
